narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip
Appearance Personality Relationships Hoori Senju Otohime had a very close relationship with Hoori. He was the only one she truly trusted. He trusted him so much that the only time she would allow herself to be afraid is when she is around him. As such, Otohime often acts very timid and cautious when she was around him. This sudden change in personality may come from how much fear she has kept in during her long years of constant bullying and this was her way of letting it out. This timid nature used to always frustrate Hoori as he wanted her to stand on her own two feet sometime. This lead to Otohime being scolded by Hoori a lot, though it lessened during their time as test subjects. Mizuchi Background Otohime was born in a small village and into a small family with no siblings. As Otohime grew older kids began to tease her because of her very short temper and blood red hair and crimson eyes. Some kids would even bully her by throwing stuff at her or calling her a demon. Otohime tried to ignore the kids, but eventually her temper would get the best of her then she would lash out. She was usually outnumbered, causing her to always get beaten up. One day when she was six years old a boy who was not only shunned by the entire village stood up for her. This was not an ordinary boy however, his name was Hoori and he was the only Child of Chakra in the entire village. While he was much smaller than Otohime and the other kids he was also a lot stronger than them as well. It came as no surprise to Otohime when the kids retreated. After that day, Otohime and Hoori became close friends who, did almost everything together. Things were finally beginning to take turn for the better when the village was attacked by a group of Missing-Nin three years later. In the midst of the assault, Otohime watched in terror as her parents were killed in front of her. Still in shock Otohime didn't struggle at all as her parents killer kidnapped her and brought her to their base. The moment she got their she was given a kunai and thrown into a room with two others children who were from her village. Unlike Otohime, they didn't have a kunai and Otohime always remembered that they didn't hail from a Clan that has a Kekkei Genkai. This observation lead her to believe that this group's goal wasn't just to kill, but to build an army of Kekkei Genkai-possessing shinobi. Naturally this conclusion was based on the assumption that this was not by accident. Though she became confident in her conclusion when she heard the voice of a child in the room next to her saying, "I won't kill you." She recognized that as one of the kids who used to bully her and just like her, he possessed a Kekkei Genkai. Otohime naturally decided not to kill them and her capturers responded by not letting her out. Two days passed and Otohime was still in the room. She had not had anything to eat or drink during those two days and she knew that a third day without water would kill her. As morning turned into afternoon and afternoon into evening Otohime's fear of death caused her survival instincts to kick in. Otohime stood up and approached the two kids and as she did so the two kids stood up and walked towards her in a single file line. The child closest to her didn't stop walking until he ran right into the kunai. Whether the kid did it out of thirst or the fact that he couldn't handle the stress of knowing that death is inevitable, Otohime would never know. As the first child's body fell to the floor the second child did the same thing, causing a large pool of blood to cover the floor around Otohime. Feeling helpless once again, Otohime collapsed and began to cry. She cried more than she ever had and possibly ever will. After a few minutes, her capturers entered the room and took her to another room that looked a lot like a jail cell. The room was very dark and it took her awhile for her eyes to adjust. When they did adjust she could see the outline of a boy and to her relieve relief not just any boy, but Hoori. The years after were plagued with mental and physical pain. Day after day Otohime had to suffer through mental and physical torture and also painful experiments. These experiments were targeted at her Ocean Release, trying to improve it and trying to replicate it. She was taken to the same room for every experiment and after awhile she could sense a large amount of chakra on the other side of the wall, a chakra signature that reminded her of water. During these painful years, Hoori became the only beacon of light she had in her dark world. He comforted her, stood up for her, and taught her how to fight so that she may one day escape. Two years later, Otohime finally learned what was behind that wall when she overheard a conversation. She learned that the chakra belonged to a tailed beast that was in the midst of being created. She also learned that its future host would be non other than her because of how she is a part of the Watatsumi Clan, which is a clan renowned for their closeness towards water. When she told Hoori he wasn't surprised at all and for the first time Otohime noticed how weak Hoori was almost as if he was being drained of his chakra. This chakra of his had a lot of similarities to a tailed beast's chakra and she realized for the first time that if one wanted to create an artificial tailed beast a Child of Chakra would be very useful. Two more years passed before the tailed beast was fully created. Soon after its creation a group of shinobi sealed it into Otohime's body. They told her that it was sleeping and it just needs to feel a powerful emotion from its host. They warned her that if she was unable to awaken the tailed beast by herself they would force her to. One week passed and he tailed beast was still asleep. Just like the Missing-Nin warned, they forced Otohime to experience a powerful emotion. They did this by killing Hoori in front of her. Otohime's angered caused her to enter her partial transformation immediately before going on a rampage. Even in this form, the tailed beast proved to powerful for the shinobi, causing everyone to be killed by Otohime's rather. Missing-Nin and children alike. Throughout this rampage Otohime could hear a soothing voice in her head that tried to calm her down and comfort her. She eventually did calm down and return to her normal form, but by then everyone was dead. Bodies litter the ground and blood seemed to be ever. Depressed and mentally broken, Otohime walked away from the base with an emotionless look in her eyes. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Ocean Release Jinchūriki Transformations/Powers The seal that seals Mizuchi inside Otohime is a custom made seal called "Ryūjin's Cage." This seal can be seen on the back of her left hand whenever the bandages are not covering it. The seal isn't that strong, but just strong enough to be effective. The reason for its lack of strength comes from how unusual Mizuchi is. The shinobi who created her realized that the easier it is for the jinchūriki and Tailed Beast to get along, the stronger they would become. As such, Mizuchi and Otohime have been on good terms since day one. This friendship of theirs gives Otohime great control over Mizuchi's tailed beast chakra, allowing her to enter her various jinchūriki forms with reality ease. To enter her initial transformation, Otohime simply needs to tap into Mizuchi's chakra. Immediately after doing so, Otohime will be cloaked in an aura of bright crimson red chakra. Like most initial transformations, the chakra surrounding Otohime effects her on both a physical level and in terms of chakra. On a physical level, her strength, speed, and healing ability increase greatly. This allows her to effortlessly punch defensive techniques such as Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall and move quickly enough to make it very difficult for most dojutsus to track her movements. On a chakra level, the aura greatly increases Otohime's reserves, power of her chakra, and skill with manipulating chakra. This allows her to perform a wide variety of feats ranging from releasing large waves of chakra with a single roar or shape her chakra into various constructs. In terms of physical appearance, the chakra will cause her canine teeth to grow into fangs and her hair color will lighten slightly. When Otohime enters version one form the tailed beast chakra surrounding Otohime infuses itself with her body. Once fully infused, the body releases tailed beast chakra from the shoulder blades before Mizuchi crystallizes it to form a small and white draconic wing-like construct. This same white crystalline structure covers her ankles and wrist as well. This crystalline structure gives Otohime the ability to naturally absorb water through her mouth and convert into chakra to be used to restore her reserves and energize her body further. While she is in this form, her Water Release techniques become vastly stronger. On top of being powerful, the water Otohime produces gains the ability to absorb chakra from anyone it touches, making it very difficult to deal with. This allows Otohime to use a subcategory of Water Release known as the Mizuchi Arts. The Mizuchi Arts are a group of techniques that allow Otohime to use this enhanced version of water as a way to obtain Mizuchi's physical traits. This allows her to produce and shape water into a giant draconic claw, tail, or any other body part. It is believed that this group of techniques serve as a substitute for the common jinchūriki trait of being cloaked in the tailed beast's chakra in the shape of the Tailed Beast. In addition to these abilities, all of Otohime's physical traits and her chakra reserves receives a large boost. The physical traits that are enhanced the most is her durability and speed. In this state, Otohime is able to endure through a barrage of attacks and move so quickly that dojutsu users will find that they can barely track her movements. Otohime enters her version two state when the crystallized chakra beings to coat Otohime's body in a thin layer of Mizuchi's chakra. Once her body has been coated, it is crystallized to form a very hard layer of crystallized tailed beast chakra. The way it is crystallized makes it seem as if Otohime is covered in dragon scales. This crystallized tailed beast chakra is just as strong as dragon scales, giving Otohime an extra layer of protection. This layer of crystallized tailed beast chakra slowly yet continuously infused a bit of Mizuchi's tailed beast chakra with Otohime's body. When this happens her physical abilities are enhanced even further and her pupils become cat-like. The slitting of her eyes, allows Otohime to track down very fast targets and she gains the ability to break through or even reflect the average genjutsu. Unlike her previous states, this state can put a lot of strain on her mind and body. The amount of strain is so great that her regenerative abilities can't keep up, causing Otohime's body to tire out with every passing second. The longest Otohime has been able to stay in this form for fifteen minutes. When those fifteen minutes are up she will collapse to the ground, paralyzed with exhaustion. The transformation into her partial transformation starts when Otohime is encased in a large sphere of crystallized tailed beast chakra. The sphere shines brightly as it focuses a large amount of tailed beast chakra to Otohime's body. This causes her to transform into a smaller form of Mizuchi. Once the transformation is complete, the sphere breaks apart to reveal Otohime in her partial transformation. In this state, her physical traits except for her regenerative abilities decreases ever so slightly the large amount of tailed beast chakra within Otohime's body becomes easier to control. As it is easier to control there is no drawbacks to entering this form unlike the previous state. In addition, her chakra reserves are slightly larger. Furthermore, her skill with manipulating water and chakra increases dramatically, allowing her to manipulate both substances so easily that it becomes just another limb to Otohime. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Water Release Yin Release Yang Release Genjutsu Chakra Reserves and Control Basic Techniques Other info Water Manipulation Mark of the Sea Just like her parents before her, Otohime has inherited the ability that all members of the Umigakure no Sato village have: the Mark of the Sea. This ability causes her skin to be constantly covered in a nearly transparent film-like substance. This substance reacts to light in a peculiar way as the light causes her skin to look like the scales of a fish if it is looked at closely. This substance has only one purpose: to give her the ability to live thousands of leagues under the sea just as naturally as she would live on land by giving her a unique form of immunity to any kind of water. Among many other things this immunity allows her to easily breathe under water, be immune to all effects of water pressure, immunity to temperatures, enhance the user's swimming ability greatly, see in the dark, be empowered while in the water, the ability to drink any kind of water they want without any ill effects, etc. When Otohime emerges from the water, the film-like substance immediately absorbs all the excess water to empower itself. This protects her from any ill effects that would befall her after emerging from the sea upon living in the water for most of her life. The substance also helps her body from drying out when she is on land. It is so effective that not even Scorch Release can evaporate or effect the water that is inside her body. This may also be contributed to her immunity to high temperatures, which is needed for living deep in the sea. While nothing can cause the water in the substance and the individual's body to disappear, even the most severe of temperatures, water still seems to disappear after awhile when the person has had no contact with seawater. For Otohime, this phenomenon usually doesn't happen until a month of no contact with normal seawater. When the water starts to disappear she will feel out of breath, in pain, and very weak. If Otohime doesn't come into contact with non chakra-based seawater the following after the symptoms appear, then she will die and experience tremendous pain as she dies. The only evidence that this phenomenon is occurring is how her skin will look like it is breaking apart. Unrivaled Mental Prowess Draconic Physiology Part in the Story Quotes Trivia *Otohime Watatsumi was inspired by a character I made on Fairy Tail Fanon called Otohime Dragonborn. **Otohime Watatsumi's Mizuchi Art was inspired by Otohime Dragonborn's main form of combat. *Otohime's ability to use Yin-Yang Release is a symbol of her increased maturity and her acceptance of her past. The willingness she now has to accept and learn from both the dark and light parts of her hellish past.